


Dont Drink the Water

by Newdarklord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdarklord/pseuds/Newdarklord
Summary: Lavender will do anything to get her Ron Ron back. But what happens when there is an Accident in the potions lab. I wrote this for a platform fan fiction contest





	Dont Drink the Water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a FanFiction contest.

October 27 1996  
Lavender brown was up to no good, and you can tell that she did not want to be followed. She made her way down to the potions class, stopping every now and then to look over her shoulder to ensure no one was trailing her. When she finally made it to the class, she was relieved to find that it was unlocked, so she entered the room and went to the nearest cauldron. Pulling the ingredients she required from her turquoise bag, she laid them out on the table: ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, powdered Moonstone, and Pearl Dust. She would get her Ron Ron back if it was the last thing she did.   
Lavender pulled the potion book she stole from her mom, and turned to a page with pink texts and purple pages: the love potion. As she began to brew, Peeves, the poltergeist, came into the room.   
“I knew I saw someone come in here” he said. Lavender jumped, knocking the cauldron, and its contents.   
“Look what you made me do,” she screeched. The potion was now spilled all over the floor, “You stupid ghost! You made me knock over my potion,” Lavender yelled, cheeks turning a shade of red from her fit.   
Peeves looked at the ground and started to laugh. “This is going to be interesting,” he said with a grin.   
“What do you mean?” asked Lavender. She looked at the ground and saw that the potion was seeping into the stone. Peeves, with a mischievous grin, explained that the Twins hexed the floor, anything spilled on it would seep through and enter the water system. Of course it could only be done once, so her potion was the one to set off the hex.   
“What potion was it,” he asked.   
Lavender gulped “L..L..Love potion,” she answered with wide eyes.   
Peeves laugher rolled even louder as he floated from the room, his laughter echoing off the empty walls. Crap. Lavender thought to herself. What did she just do?   
The next day is when things got crazy. Nevil and Luna were snogging in the court yard, Dean and Seamus were holding hands and kissing, but the strangest of all was that Draco and Harry, who were always fighting, were flirting with each other.   
“Oooh, look what you started,” Peeves said as he flew by her.   
She turned to find Ron, to see if he was effected, but when she found him her heart stopped. He was kissing Hermione with such passion. What is going on? She thought to herself. Turning towards the castle, she ran from the school yards and toward the Gryffindor common room. She couldn’t see her Ron Ron with that girl anymore.   
When she got to her room, she pulled the potion book from her bag and flipped over to the spell. Her eyes widened as she read through the words, realizing she had brewed the wrong potion! She had accidently brewed the True Love Spell. Her throat closed up as she sat on the floor, panting, and trying to come up with a solution to fix this mess.   
Suddenly, she heard shouting coming from the lobby. As she descended the stairs, she was grabbed and spun into the air.   
“Someone’s been naughty haven’t they,” the voice said. She looked down to see Fred Weasley smiling up at her, “Peeves told me what you did,” he explained, mischief evident in his eyes, “and I just had to come and see. You’ve really shaken stuff up, here haven’t you?”   
“It was an accident” Lavender said almost in tears.   
Then, to her surprise, Fred brought her down and pressed his lips to her own.   
“It was bloody magnificent,” he said as he came up for air. “You made people’s true feelings come to light.”   
Lavender smiled. For once, she was truly happy.   
“So what about you,” she said, pulling her lips to a wide, tight grin, “did you drink the water?”   
Fred smiled back at her gave her another kiss, “I’ve always loved you,” he answered.   
Lavender looked up at him and leaned into him, sneaking in another kiss. Maybe this is how it was always meant to be? She would have to thank Peeves for making her knock over her potion, for helping her find true love. 

The End


End file.
